Vampire Academy: Dimitri's POV
by GuardianRoseHathaway
Summary: This is Vampire Academy in Dimitri's POV. It has been done before, but each version is different. It is very close to Vampire Academy, of course. Everything belongs to the talented Richelle Mead. Rated T, just to be safe. :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is my first fanfiction, which I know everyone says and stuff... so I kinda felt like I should, too. I just want to see where this takes me. It actually started with reading some other fanfictions online, and I was like... WOW! That looks like fun! So, here I am. :) Anyway, enjoy! I own nothing, Vampire Academy (and a lot of the dialogue being used in this) belongs completely to Richelle Mead.**

**-GuardianRoseHathaway**

Chapter 1

I was standing about thirty yards away, near a tree in the yard which afforded me a direct view of the window of the dorm room. The room was dark, as was the night sky, and even with my slightly heightened senses, I could not distinguish the two girls sleeping inside. It was enough to be fairly assured that I had finally found the princess and the damphir girl.

Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the last remaining Moroi in her bloodline, had fled with her best friend Rosemarie Hathaway about two years before. And they had successfully avoided the guardians sent out. But I was determined to make this time a success.

There was a sudden movement in the darkness as one of the girls moved across the window to sit down. Then, after a few moments, the light turned on and I could see clearly inside.

Rose had moved to sit on the bed Vasilisa had been sleeping in. The Princess was now sitting up, and she looked pale, with dark circles under her eyes. Rose was speaking soothingly to her. And then she looked directly at Vasilisa with worry and realization on her face. She moved closer, and a cat moved away from her, and jumped to the window where it proceeded to stare outside and watch me.

Then, Rose tossed her dark tresses away from her neck and tilted her head to allow perfect access. And Vasilisa leaned forward and bit into her neck.

The blood exchange lasted only a minute, but I could feel the surprise welling up inside of me. It was uncommon for a Damphir to give blood to a Moroi with out being considered a blood whore; having a mother who had dropped out of guardianship and stayed home to raise her children, I could not feel the disgust that most people would. But the rather intoxicated look on Rose's face showed that she had enjoyed it. And there had been the slight flicker of anticipation on her face before Vasilisa leaned forward and bit her. She had all the makings of a blood whore.

Vasilisa left the room and a goofy smile lit up Rose's face. She turned to the cat and spoke, and then she noticed the alert way in which it was watching outside. Watching me. It was in a crouch with its tail twitching.

Despite her intoxicated state, Rose's smile faded from her face and she sat up. She looked dizzy for a moment, but she pushed herself to stand. And then she went to the window and looked out, searching. After a few moments passed, her eyes found me, only able to see by the dull streetlight that was threatening to go out. She jerked back in surprise, fear and worry crossing her face. And after a few moments of staring at each other, I backed away, melting into the darkness. Another guardian walked over at that moment to join me.

"Belikov, what is the plan? Is that the Dragomir Princess or not?" he asked anxiously, his eyes darting to the window, which was now empty except for the cat. I nodded.

"They are there." I stood silently, waiting for him to speak again, as I knew he would.

"What is the plan?" he asked. I turned to look at him.

"We are going to wait until the girls try to run, and then we will surround them. The Damphir is going to be in a weakened state and unable to run quickly, and the Princess is not going to be very fast in any case. It should not be heard to get them," I spoke quickly, and then turned back to the building, watching the door.

Hendricks was not done, though.

"Are you sure they will run?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course. They do not want to go back to St. Vladimir's, which they made clear when they ran the first time. It is just a matter…" I cut myself off, listening intently, and then cursed under my breath. "Gather everyone together. They have run." And I set off after them. I had been correct, though. Rose kept stumbling, and a few times Vasilisa had to grab onto Rose to keep her from toppling over. There were some keys flashing dimly in the Princess's hands.

The other guardians caught up with me, and we sped after them. After a few moments they realized we were behind them. Rose grabbed Vasilisa's arm and began to run, and she could barely keep herself up right. We easily gained on them, and then I darted out in front of them.

They came to an abrupt halt in front of me, and Rose jerked Vasilisa back by her arm. She looked me over taking me in, and then through the corners of her eyes took in the rest of the guardians, which had now circled around them. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the number of them. There were twelve of us, and considering Queen Tatiana herself didn't have that many guardians with her during travel, it was an impressive group.

But Rose instinctually put herself between me and Vasilisa, her eyes narrowing.

"Leave her alone," she growled. "Don't touch her."

I kept my face blank, but I was amused. Did she really think she could take all of us on, especially in her state? I held my hands out, trying to calm her.

"I'm not going to-" I started to say, and I took a step forward.

Rose attacked me before anything else could be said. She leaped forward in a defensive maneuver she obviously hadn't used since she had left St. Vladimir's. It was clear it was just her instinct guiding her, which had been kicked into action when I had stepped forward. But she had obviously forgotten she was not dealing with a weak human.

Before she could do much of anything, I knocked her off, brushing her away. I slammed my hands into her, a move that sent her moving backwards and almost tumbling to the ground. But I caught her instantly, feeling bad about being so hard. I knew that she was weak, and had not intentionally struck out so hard. It was just instinct, I reasoned, yet I still felt slightly guilty.

I reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her upright. It was then that I noticed her neck, which had blood coming from the wound Vasilisa had made. At first she didn't notice where I was staring, but then understanding and defiance flickered in her eyes and she shook her hair out so that it was covering her neck and the wound.

I stared at the spot for a moment longer and then looked at her. She was completely defiant now as she jerked her arm out of my grasp, and despite my complete ability to restrain her indefinitely, I let her go. She backed away toward Vasilisa, as if preparing to attack again, when the Princess's hand grasped hers.

"Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."

It seemed like Rose was going to disregard her, but then it was like Vasilisa was putting calming thoughts in her head. I watched the two of them interestedly. In my reading and studies I had learned about bonds that had been between Moroi and their guardians. It had not happened in centuries, but watching the two girls together, I felt nearly assured that Vasilisa was communicating with Rose. And after a few moments, the tension left her body and Rose sagged in defeat.

I stepped forward and turned to Vasilisa calmly. I made a bow to her and stood back up.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," I said. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's, Princess."

**Okay, so there goes Chapter one! I am trying to make it as close to the actual Vampire Academy as possible, and am going through the book as I write, which makes it more difficult than just writing, so please let me know if you want me to continue! I will probably continue anyways, if nothing else for my own enjoyment, but should I bother posting it here? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, I already had most of the second chapter written, which is good because it is definitely longer than the first. :D It is so much fun writing it though, and trying to determine what Dimitri would be thinking or feeling or what he noticed that Rose didn't think he did or whatever. I love it! Thank you to Badass Hathaway for being my first reviewer and to everyone who put me on their story alert list. Thank you! Enjoy! And, as always, I own nothing, it is all Richelle Mead's.**

**-GuardianRoseHathaway**

Chapter 2

There was no getting out of it, and they knew it. And so I was able to get them to the airport and onto the Academy's private jet.

Vasilisa and Rose sat down next to each, and I watched them. It was clear by the furrowed brows and the discreet whispering that they were planning another escape, and I ordered them separated. One of the guardians stepped up and escorted Rose to the back of the plane.

"Don't let them talk to each other," I warned the guardian who was taking her back. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."

As Rose headed to the back of the plane, she shot me a haughty look, confirming my thoughts. They had been planning escape.

I went to the front to sit with Vasilisa, watching her. She sat quietly, her hand tightened around her bottle of water. I could see her distress, her fear shining in her eyes. Once and a while she would look back at Rose, but then she would instantly look back to the front.

I leaned forward to pick up a western novel from my bag, and sat comfortably back in the chair, reading. Vasilisa was uncomfortable, fearful, more upset as we neared our destination. Towards the end of the flight I went to sit back with Rose, trading place with the guardian. She turned pointedly away, staring out of the window absentmindedly.

Several moments passed. Finally, I decided to speak.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I asked her, keeping my guardian calm expression, but inwardly amused and admiring. She didn't answer, and so I continued.

"Doing that… protecting her like that-it was very brave." I paused, trying to think it through. "_Stupid_, but still brave. Why did you even try it?" And yet, because of that, I found a certain potential in her becoming a guardian, and a good one. Many people would just have looked at the impossible odds and given up. But when faced with protecting Vasilisa, Rose had decided to try the impossible and attack. With training and discipline, she could really become a kickass guardian.

She glanced over at me, brushing her hair out of her face so that she could look me levelly in the eye. "Because I'm her guardian." She turned back toward the window. I resisted the urge to lift my eyebrow and comment about her novice state. Instead I watched her for a moment.

She was dedicated to Vasilisa, and would do anything for her without question. Again I thought about their behavior, again wondering about a bond between them. That dedication could go far as a guardian.

After another quiet moment, I stood up and went back to the front of the jet.

"We are going to need to ensure that the Princess and the Damphir have no chance to run off," I told the guardians quietly. They nodded and sat silently.

When the plane landed, we carefully escorted them to the waiting car and drove to the Academy. At the gate we stopped, the guards checking to make sure we were cleared to go inside. And then we passed through the wards and to the Academy.

It was around sunset, and the vampiric day was just starting. As we escorted Vasilisa and Rose into the main part of the upper school, Rose ran up to me.

"Hey, Comrade," she said. I wondered at the name. Where had that come from? I continued walking, refusing to look at her.

"You want to talk now?" I asked her.

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" There was no respect, no title, and it bothered me.

"_Headmistress _Kirova," I corrected. I could see Vasilisa, who was standing on my other side, shoot Rose a look. Rose just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit-" she started, but then cut herself off as she realized where we were going.

We led them straight into the commons, where the students were all having breakfast, socializing. Hundreds of eyes turned to look at the two returning girls as we walked through, and I privately chuckled. I could tell that Vasilisa and Rose were uncomfortable; the latter was looking around at different people she knew, a lazy grin across her face as if she had no worries, obviously trying to cover her feelings. It was mean; we could have taken them a different route, but why not let their classmates know of their arrival?

We finally got through the commons and headed straight for Kirova's office. Other than myself and Alberta, another guardian, the others escorting them disappeared as the two girls took their seats across from the Headmistress. They were in for a long lecture.

Kirova opened her mouth to start her speech, but she was interrupted by an older Moroi royal.

"Vasilisa."

The two girls looked over at Prince Victor Dashkov. Rose looked startled she had missed him and surprised at his deteriorating condition. The princess sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.

"Uncle," she whispered. I felt pity for the poor royal. Vasilisa had no family left, no one in her bloodline except for herself. Her closest friend was Rose, who obviously had some issues to work out. Her close family friend, who she referred to as uncle, was dying from a rare but horrible disease. It seemed as if she had very few people she could rely on.

Kirova let them have a few moments before drawing Vasilisa back to her seat so she could lecture them. And she certainly did.

"It was irresponsible, Miss Dragomir. How could you run from the safety of this Academy, fully aware that you were not safe, that you are the only one left, is beyond me. And to leave with only Miss Hathaway as protection is incomprehensible. Have you no sense of responsibility, of honor?" Kirova asked. She continued in such a fashion for a while. Rose seemed to not be paying attention but was staring at a window in the office, while Vasilisa sat quietly, staring at her hands in her lap.

Rose's attention was suddenly caught when Kirova's attention shifted to her.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Vasilisa seemed calm as she spoke, yet Rose seemed to sense some uneasiness in her friend and her body seemed to react accordingly. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

Kirova seemed unsatisfied with this response and _tsk_ed at them both while pacing her office, her hands folded behind her narrow back. I stood quietly, watching, trying to figure out what Kirova was planning to do while staying as unobtrusive as possible.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her_ responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."

It seemed as if Rose had been stirring angrily this whole time but at that comment she snapped. And yet, I couldn't help but acknowledge the truth behind Kirova's words, even if Vasilisa had not been harmed.

"I _did_ do my duty!" she shouted, jumping up from her chair. I flinched, as did Alberta, and I almost moved forward to restrain her, but she didn't seem to be hitting anyone yet, and so I stayed in my position near the wall, watching her carefully. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_" -and she made a gesture to us- "could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

Her comments were out of line, unless she knew of some threat that none of the highly trained guardians knew about. I felt slightly resentful towards her. I was Vasilisa's assigned guardian, and there was no way I would allow anything to happen to the Dragomir princess.

I noticed again how it seemed as if Vasilisa was sending soothing messages to her friend, trying to calm her down. It wasn't that they necessarily looked like they were talking, just it seemed as if Vasilisa was focused, and Rose was trying hard to follow advice and calm down. Kirova just stared blankly at Rose.

"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"

Rose bit her lip and Kirova continued.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt- was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

I felt like Kirova was being slightly unfair. From the way I had seen Vasilisa and Rose together, and how protective Rose was towards the princess, it seemed as if there had to have been an extremely good reason that Rose had taken Vasilisa away from this safe place. While her actions had been unsafe, she must have had a good reason behind them.

"No, that's not-" Rose started to say angrily, but she was interrupted by the headmistress.

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on her at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

That seemed extreme, even to me, and I felt that above all, duty and honor were extremely important. Rose seemed shocked, and Vasilisa looked as if she could barely stand even the thought.

"I… what?" Rose asked, as if she hadn't heard right. Vasilisa stood up beside her.

"You can't do that! She's my guardian," Vasilisa cried. Kirova stood firm.

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice," she reminded them.

"But my parents-" Vasilisa began, but she was interrupted.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."

Kirova was being too harsh, and I tried to think what I could do to change her mind. I could tell that it was terrifying the two girls at the idea that they would be separated. Rose stared at Kirova as if she could not believe what she was being told.

"Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?" she asked, disgust biting into her words. Kirova's eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. And when Rose spoke again, her words were ice cold.

"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day," she said. I frowned, as did Kirova. Now that was completely unnecessary.

"Miss Hathaway, you are out of line," she hissed. And then I realized what might help.

"They have a bond," I spoke up, and they all turned towards me. Kirova seemed almost surprised to see me there. I looked directly at Rose. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" I asked her. She seemed to be pleased at catching Kirova off guard, even if it was my work. Kirova glanced between me and the two girls questioningly.

"No… that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries." She seemed almost frightened by the idea.

"It's obvious. I suspected as soon as I started watching them," I told her, and this time I had the satisfaction of watching as Vasilisa and Rose looked away.

"That is a gift," murmured Victor from where he sat. "A rare and wonderful thing." His voice was only slightly above a whisper, but it continued awe and something else, something I couldn't pinpoint. I turned my attention back to Kirova to continue pleading the girl's case.

"The best guardians always had that bond in the stories," I added, watching her. Kirova seemed outraged.

"Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?" she asked. I internally smirked. That was exactly what I was suggesting. Rose showed signs of potential that could be useful, despite some of her lesser qualities. I shrugged.

"She might be wild and disrespectful, but she has potential-" I found myself cut off by the same girl I was trying to help.

"Wild and disrespectful? Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?" she asked angrily. I just stared at her. She obviously needed discipline and a good, strong arm guiding her. And yet, that same passion that she was showing could help her work hard, if she applied it in a more constructive manner.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova in icy tones. "Her _sanctioned _guardian," she continued, putting emphasis on sanctioned. This seemed to just piss Rose off farther.

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" she asked.

I was stung by her comment, and yet I knew it was completely uncalled for and had no actual standing. Most Moroi and guardians were from Russia, as I was, but I could tell she was speaking out of anger. And yet, I couldn't help but wonder why I was bothering to try to help her. She obviously didn't want it, and felt that she could take care of herself. Besides, from what I understood, she was foreign too, with an Irish mother in Guardian Hathaway, and rumored Turkish father.

Kirova threw up her hands in exasperation, and I couldn't help but agree. She turned towards me.

"You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very_ raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

**What are you thinking so far? Do you think Dimitri's thoughts are believable? It is fun and difficult at the same time, because it is like, well, would Dimitri really think that? Or would he actually notice when Lissa is interacting with Rose through the bond? Or Rose's internal struggle? And why did he decide to help them? And then there were so many times when I would start to right Lissa and then put Vasilisa. Would Dimitri refer to her as princess in his thoughts, or as Vasilisa? I know Lissa is too informal, but thoughts would be helpful. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed. I will try to put up the next chapter tomorrow, but no promises. :D**

**Also, I am seriously thinking of experimenting some with Lissa's POV of Vampire Academy. Because, of course, we get glimpses of her thoughts and emotions through Rose, but it would be interesting to try to write. Thoughts?**


	3. Author's Note

**Before I say anything else, I just want to say how much I hate Author's Notes. Because you go in with this expectation of a new chapter, and you get excited, and then it gets crushed. And sometimes you understand, and want to know what is going on. And most of the time, mixed with the understanding is wishing that it was just a new chapter. So, I want to say sorry for putting this up. I wouldn't be if I didn't find it absolutely necessary.**

**Okay, first off I just want to apologize. I started this with the fullest intention to finish it. But I can't see when I will have the time to do that.**

**I really want to do a good job with this; I don't want it to be hurried through. I want to take the time to sit down and flip through _Vampire Academy_ and get down all the little details and make sure everything is perfect. Which is why, for right now, I am saying that I am putting this story on hiatus mode. Some time I might add more chapters, but especially right now... for the next two weeks I am on vacation, and I don't have _Vampire Academy _with me. And for me to do this well, it takes a lot more time then my version of _Last Sacrifice._ With that I can just write; with this I have to look through not only the chapter I am writing, but chapters after that to make sure something isn't mentioned.**

**So, again, I want to say sorry. Because I don't have the time to do it well right now. And I don't want to do something that isn't good. And right now I am having a blast writing a version of _Last Sacrifice_, which comes a lot easier and I can update a lot quicker. So, again, sorry! :(**

**-GuardianRoseHathaway**


End file.
